


What If Stiles Was Bit

by soupbro



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Hale Gives Stiles Stilinski The Bite, Protective Derek Hale, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tags Are Hard, Werefox Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupbro/pseuds/soupbro
Summary: Stiles goes searching in the preserve for what bit Scott the night before and gets bit in the process. He has nothing but a clueless Allison obsessed Scott and an angry, disgruntled, and grieving Derek (who's 19 and a senior at BHHS in this) to help get him through this and find the allusive alpha that's try to come after him and Scott.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a rewrite of teen wolf. I'm covering all the basic and important details of the show but I'm getting there my own way with my own version of the story. I'm not really sure if this counts as copy write or not so we're just going with it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you think.
> 
> And if someone can let me know if I'm accidentally breaking the law or something that would be great. I know other people have done teen wolf rewrites on here as well but one can never be to careful
> 
> p.s. This isn't beta read so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes or any possible missed words.

Stiles knows it was probably a stupid idea to be running around the preserve in the middle of the night considering the events of the last twenty-four hours. Finding half a dead body in the woods, Scott possibly getting bit by a werewolf, an impromptu visit from Derek Hale (A senior that goes to the high school with him and Scott) while looking for the inhaler Scott dropped when that herd of deer nearly ran him over. Plus his dad still had deputies patrolling the woods, so it would suck if he got caught out here again.

He was doing his best to steer clear of the area he was in with Scott earlier. The last thing he needed was to be spun into a weird state of fear and slight arousal by the older teen. And it would suck if he called the cops because Stiles was accidentally trespassing again.

With the snap of a twig behind him it was confirmed that this was in fact, a terrible idea, Stiles whipped around to see two glowing red eyes behind him.

“Fuck,” was all he said before he was running as fast as he can. I wouldn’t say for his life because Stiles was pretty sure he was going to die no matter how fast he moved his feet.

So many thoughts were going through Stiles’ head as he ran. Ranging from, _well at least I know the werewolf theory is right,_ to _, oh my god I’m going to die, like permanent death, no coming back._

Sadly, he had no time to think of anything else because his feet were being dragged out from under him. His chest hit the forest floor knocking the air out of his lungs, and before he could take in a breath of air, he was being dragged closer to the same monster that bit Scott. Then there was the horrible sensation of something ripping through his skin. He screamed out in pain as everything started to go dark.

Then there was a loud growl somewhere in front of him, two blue orbs in the tree line, a loud thump against what Stiles assumed to be a tree. The pain faded a little and then there was nothing, just the darkness.

The _darkness cleared with the moonlight. The moon was full, which was weird, he was sure the full moon wasn’t till Friday. It was only Wednesday if he remembered correctly._

_He looked around to see where he was._ Still in the preserve, he _thought,_ good _. In front of him was a large tree stump._

_He went over to try and examine the stump but couldn’t move. He looked down to see his feet and ankles completely encased in the earth. When he looked back up, he saw a fox sitting on the stump._

_It was the typical red fox, but different. The red of its fur seemed darker, closer to crimson than the usual red-orange color you would typically see with a red fox, and instead of dark brown or black on its paws there was pure white. The white looked like fire nicking at the fox’s legs and underbelly. When the moonlight reflected off the fiery legs it gave it almost a blue hue and at the point of contact between the fox and the stump there was a faint purple glow. But what what was most daunting was it's eyes. They were glowing amber but there was also a ring or purple around the edge the iris._

_“What are you?” Stiles says more to himself than to the animal in front of him._

_The odd-looking fox in front of him yipped as if to respond, at the same time the wind blew, he thought it was just coincidence but there was the sliver of a voice. The fox stood and barked at Stiles more, the wind was picking up, getting stronger as the fox barked. The faint voice was getting louder and louder with the wind and he could almost make it out. He got three letters: Sci, but before he could hear the rest, everything stopped and then there was darkness._

Stiles shot up breathing heavily. He looked around the room to see a ratty broken room. The air smelled of dust, ash, the woods, and… blood. The events of last played back in his head and he immediately started feeling around his torso for what should be giant gashes or some form of wound but there’s nothing there, that’s when he realizes he’s not wearing a shirt. His immediate inclination is to feel around for his shirt but all he feels is the shabby couch beneath him.

“Finally, you're up. Now I can get this over with.” Stiles turned his head to see Derek Hale. Derek hale who was his bisexual awakening last year, freshman year. Derek Hale who made him completely forget about his crush on Lydia Martin (who he now has the chance to hangout with). Derek Hale who now stood shirtless and covered in sweat at the entryway of what used to be the living room of this random and creepy burnt house.

“U-um what happened… last night,” he said through a gulp.

“You were attacked by an alpha werewolf.” Derek was diving right in. He thought it better to lay everything out then sugar coat it.

“Yeah way to state the obvious,” he deadpanned, which took Derek by surprise. “I mean what happened to the giant tears that should be somewhere on my body? Was I bitten or something, or was it the scratch? And what happened to my shirt. And would you get that look off your face, it may be cute but it’s not the proper expression for this situation.

“And yes, I know about werewolves, I mean not thoroughly of course. But Scott was bitten yesterday, and that joke I made got inside my head, so I did a boatload of research yesterday after I got home from the preserve when we ran into you. Oh my god are you a werewolf too? That would explain so much about you and your sister, Cora. The whole brooding angry thing you two got going. And the occasional comment I overheard about loud sounds and weird smells.”

“Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

“You said your friend Scott was bit yesterday.”

“Yeah last night. I kind of dragged him out into the woods to look for that body. I used my dad’s radio to find the police channel.”

“Of course you did Stiles. So you thought you would go into the woods in the middle of the night to get bit as well.”

“What? No. I wanted to know what bit Scott. My curiosity and ADHD got the better of me and I went out here to look, see if I could confirm any of my theories about what it was. Even the one as far fetched as a werewolf. God I hate it when I’m right. It’s always about something bad. And off topic but how do you know my name, and why do you keep saying it?”

“Your heart is all over the place, I thought you might go into shock or have a panic attack. I heard somewhere that small things like saying a person's name repeatedly can keep them grounded to reality and prevent them from spiraling. And we have a couple of AP classes together. It’s kind of hard to forget the kid who has to correct every new substitute teacher we have on his name.”

“Oh, right. Um, so what happened to my shirt exactly.”

“When the alpha attacked you last he tore up the shirt you were wearing. It was basically a bunch of bloody rags. I always keep a couple back up clothes here so I can lend you a shirt.”

“Um, yeah, sure. Thank you. So are me and Scott werewolves now or…” Stiles yelled as Derek left to go fetch a shirt. Pun intended.

“Scott, yes. You, I'm not exactly sure what you are.”

“Scott, he smells like a wolf, you, don’t.” After a couple seconds Derek returned both with a shirt on and with one for Stiles. “And you don’t have to yell, I can hear you fine without the yelling.”

“Why, you were yelling? And what do you mean I don’t smell like a wolf? What do you mean Scott does?”

“I’m a born werewolf, so is Cora, and Laura.” He said the last name under his breath, hoping Stiles hearing wasn’t as developed as it appeared to be. Laura was still missing and he didn’t want the nosy teen to be involved, even if deep down he thought Stiles could help. “We grew up around other wolves. As long as a wolf doesn’t mask their scent I’d be able to recognize one from over a mile away. Scott smells like a wolf. Your smell is close to a wolf but there’s just something off about it. If it wasn’t for my family being mostly composed of wolves I probably wouldn’t even have noticed. Once your senses fully develop, which at the latest will be Friday-”

“Right the full moon.”

“Yes. Speaking of which you are going to have to get your friend here before sundown on Friday. I don’t think Cora would like two strange supernaturals in our house on the full moon and we don’t want you two going and killing someone.”

“Shit Scott. What time is it.”

“Oh shit,” he said as he checked his phone. “We have to get to school before we're late.”

“Yeah. Do you have a car or something because I need to get to my jeep? Speaking of which…” Before he could even finish his sentence Derek tossed him the keys to the jeep. He caught them despite not even expecting them to be tossed at him. Right new reflex, like Scott with lacrosse. “Right, thanks.”

“Hey can I get a ride from you. I kind of ran here,” he asked as they went out the front door.

“Yeah. Oh crap,” Missing the step of the porch to the burnt mystery Stiles started to fall to the ground. While waiting for the inevitable face plant to the ground, Stiles felt a nice warm pressure on his shoulders. He opened his eyes and was met with Derek’s hazel-green ones. After a few seconds (though it felt like a lot longer) of awkward, yet nice, eye contact Stiles cleared his throat. “Right. School let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Derek responded.

They rushed down the path in the preserve that led to the jeep. And rushed out of there and to the school.

“Um do you have a way to get your backpack or are we going to have to stop by wherever you really live and pick it up?”

“If she noticed, Cora might have dropped it off at my first class for me if not, then oh well. What about you?”

“Mines in the back seat.”

“You know Harris is going to have your ass if you show up empty handed to his class.”

“It’ll be fine. I have my biology text book in my locker.”

“Yes and no pencils, no pens, not even a marker or highlighter to write stuff with.” At Stiles' comment Derek reached over to the back seat and grabbed Stiles' backpack. Then Derek opened the bag. “Uh, what are you doing.”

“Getting something to write with. And your phone which is buzzing.” Derek said as he handed Stiles the phone and tucked a pen behind his ears -which Stiles thought made him look extremely adorable.

“And it’s almost dead. Scotts calling. Try to keep quiet. I don’t think it’s best to have him find out about werewolves over the phone.” Derek just nodded. “Hey Scotty.” Pause, “Yeah, no I’m on my why.” Another pause, “Yeah, I’ll explain that later. Mmhm. Listen Scott I need to talk to you later okay, I’ll explain a little more during lunch.” One more pause, “Yeah, yeah, okay. Listen Scotty, I have to go, my phone's about to die. Yeah cool, bye Scotty.”

“Are you okay. I only ask because the smell of your frustration is stinking up the car.”

“Sorry, chemosignals right.” Derek nodded again. “It’s nothing. I’m just trying to talk about something serious and all he can think of is Allison. And they just met yesterday.”

“Allison Argent?” There was anger hidden behind the older teens voice no matter how calm he tried to seem.

“Yeah, why?”

“She comes from a family of hunters. I still don’t know if she’s involved or not.” They were just arriving at the school.

“Let me guess it’s not the usual type of hunter,” Stiles said while parking.

“Nope. Where are you planning on talking to Scott.”

“Either the library or the lacrosse field during free period. I’ll decide at lunch, feel free to listen in.”

They got out of the car and rushed into the building. They Both had the same homeroom, so they walked together. Except from a few venomous glares from Girls as they rushed to class no one really judged why the pair was walking together. Not that there was really a reason too. It wasn’t odd for Stiles to be blatantly staring at or drooling over the older teen. And not that he knew but Derek would often spare glances in Stiles direction as well. But other than that the pair never interacted during school.

When they got to class Stiles and Derek separated without a word. Stiles went to sit with Scott while Derek went to an empty seat in the back.

“Dude did you just walk in with Derek Hale?”

“Yeah, so?”

“I figured just five minutes with Derek and you’d-”

“Scott shut up, please.”

“Hey who’s shirt is that. And why do you smell so… off.”

“What do you mean, ‘off’”

“I don’t know, you just smell different from yesterday.”

“How did i smell yesterday?” He said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“More or less the same. But there’s something different. I’ll explain later at lunch.”

“Okay.” Great just more things to add to the list of things to discuss at lunch.


	2. Ow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter includes a decent amount of dialogue from the first episode of teen wolf so credit to them. Please don't sue me Jeff davis. 
> 
> Also I added to the foxes description in chapter one for those who read the chapter before I changed it. There's no need to go back I explain it in this chapter so you'll be fine.
> 
> p.s. This chapter is not beta read so I apologize for any misspelled/missing words and improper grammar.

The day went pretty much as Stiles expected. Scott kept trying to talk his ear off about Allison. Harris was a total dick, even more so to Derek because all he had was a textbook and the pen he stole from Stiles earlier.

Anyway, everything was normal until lunch. Derek instead of just listening from where he normally sits, he sat at the end of Stiles and Scott's table.

“Dude she agreed to go out with me. To that party Lydia is throwing tomorrow.”

“Cool. We really need to talk about Tuesday night.”

“What do you mean?”

“The bite. We need to talk about what's going to happen to you.” He wanted to say us instead of you but the cafeteria didn’t seem like the best place to say. “Hey you know that thing that bit you? Well it bit me too. Now you’re a werewolf and I’m another mysterious were-type creature.”

“What do you mean ‘what’s going to happen to you’. Is this about that stupid werewolf joke. Can you just drop that already? I can’t focus on your stupid theories right now.”

Stiles huffed in frustration at Scott’s stubbornness. “Just meet me at the lacrosse field during free period. I’ll explain then.” Stiles got up and left. He couldn’t deal with Scott wax poetic about Allison right now.

After throwing his barely eaten lunch away, Stiles headed to the library to read up on werewolves and try to find something that might clue him in as to what he is. What he didn’t realize was Derek followed him out of the cafeteria.

“So how exactly do you plan on convincing Scott that he’s really a werewolf and this isn’t all just some big joke.”

Stiles jumped at the sudden voice. “Holy shit! Dude warn a person…” Stiles turned to see no one behind or next to him. “next, time.” Then Derek turned the corner. “What the hell.” He said to himself. Derek just had a smirk on his face as he caught up to Stiles.

“Hearing.”

“Right the enhanced senses and all that jazz. Anyway, my plan is simple. I do all the explaining and technical stuff. You just show up and do something wolfie to prove me right.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Scott won’t believe anything I say without proof. You, my friend, are the proof.”

“And why can’t that be your job?”

“Because I can’t control this. You said you were a born wolf. Meaning not only are you and your sister the only proof I have. You two are also the only ones who can keep us from killing someone.”

“Fine. But what exactly do I do to prove that me and him really are werewolves.”

“I don’t know, flash your eyes or something. You’re the proof you figure it out. Now help look for something that might explain what I am.” He said as they walked into the library.

He only had like fifteen minutes till lunch was over and he still had another class before free period. Luckily that class didn’t involve Derek or Scott so he could let school be his primary focus for once today, like a normal teenager.

While in the library with Derek the search was pretty much useless. While Derek grabbed any book he thought would be remotely helpful, Stiles read the books. He was in the middle reading something about were-coyotes when the intercoms came on.

“Derek and Cora Hale to the front office. Derek and Cora Hale to the front office.”

“Um. Stay here I’ll go see what that’s about.”

“No can-do buddy. Class starts in a couple of minutes. I’ll walk with you.”

When they got to the front office Stiles saw his dad in with the principal. Cora came along not too long after that.

Derek sent stiles off to his next class but even as he walked away he was listening in on the conversation. He probably wouldn’t have if his father wasn’t there. But even though they barely know each other (besides the massive crush he has on the guy) Stiles wanted to make sure Derek was alright. So Stiles listened to Derek’s heartbeat until the conversation between the Hale siblings and his father started.

Which coincidentally was the exact same time he got to class.

_“I think you two should sit down for this,”_ his dad said, and being used to hearing his dad telling him the same thing he sat down at the exact same time. _“I’m sure you two are aware that recently there was a body found in the woods.”_ The silence was deafening. The only worse than that was how fast Derek’s heart started to beat. _“We got the DNA results back, and I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the results match your sister, Laura Hale.”_

There was a choked sob that Stiles assumed came from Cora and he swore Derek’s just stopped for a second before speeding up twice as fast as before. “Shit,” he said to himself before getting out of his seat and rushing to the front office.

He stayed far away enough from the office so his dad wouldn’t see him but close enough to where Derek could hear him. And Derek’s heart was still speeding up.

“Hey Derek, listen to me. I know you can hear me, okay. You’re having a panic attack. You need to _calm down_. Listen to my voice, heartbeat, your sisters. Just find something to focus on and use it to bring you back.” It took a few seconds but eventually Derek’s heart beat started to slow.

Not too long after that Stiles saw his dad leaving the school from where he was hiding. As soon as his dad was out the door Stiles went to make sure Derek was at least better. He didn’t think the older teen would ever be alright. Everyone knew about the hale fire that happened six years ago. And not too long before that a close friend or possibly girlfriend of Derek’s went missing and presumed dead. So the possibility of the teen ever being alright was slim to none.

Stiles ran into Derek and his sister on their way out of the office.

“Hey man, are you at least better now. I’m really-” Before Stiles could say anything else he was being thrown into the wall and held up by his throat. He thought it would be Derek trying to strangle him. I mean the guys eyebrows wee almost always on murder mode, while the rest of his face was judging if you’d be useful or not. But it wasn’t Derek choking him, it was Cora.

“Who are you?” she growled.

“S-stiles. Little h-help here Derek.”

“Cora. Put him down.” Reluctantly she let go and Stiles collapsed to the floor while Cora glared at him.

“He doesn’t smell like one of us.”

“That’s because he isn’t.”

“So what is he, because he’s not human, Derek.”

“You know I’m right here.” Stiles said as he got up. “And we’re not exactly sure what I am.”

“If you don’t know what he is why didn’t you take him to the druid.” Cora asked Derek.

“Again, I’m right here,” he said irritated as he was getting ignored.

“I haven’t exactly had the time.”

“You, know I hate to interrupt this brother sister bonding moment,” Now both of the Hale siblings were sending him a death glare. “but, we still have to convince Scott that werewolves are real.”

“Scott,” Cora questioned.

“New wolf. Bitten two days ago,” Derek answered.

“Anyway, I totally understand if you don’t want to be my proof now or whatever. But I’m still going to need a way to prove to him he’s a werewolf.”

“No, I’ll still go with you. We need to find the Alpha now more than ever.”

“I’m sorry Alpha?” Cora piped up.”

Derek turned around and flashed his eyes at Cora who in return flashed yellow ones. What Stiles didn’t know was his eyes flashed as well when he saw Cora’s. Which is probably why she looked at him weird.

“My eyes are still blue right?” She nodded her head. “That means whoever killed Laura is now the alpha and is trying to build a pack. They started with Scott the other day and bit Stiles last night.” She ignored the last part and just Spun Derek around to face Stiles. “What was that for?”

“You’ll see. Now flash your eyes.” Confused, Derek complied and flashed his eyes at the younger teen. The confused look on his face turned to a questioning one as Stiles felt like Derek’s steel blue eyes were boring into his soul.

Derek’s eyes bled back to their usual hazel-green and he spoke. “Well at least that narrows it down a little. But it also gives us more questions.”

“No kidding,” Cora deadpanned.

“What?” Stiles was so confused.

“Your eyes, they’re amber.”

“And?”

“There are only two possibilities for amber eyes.”

“A kitsune and a werefox.” Cora finished for him.

“I’d say werefox,” Derek continued. “Kitsunes are pretty rare and I’ve never heard of someone becoming one after being bit. Plus, you don’t have the fox aura around you. But.”

“But, what?”

“That still doesn’t explain the purple.”

“I’m sorry, the purple.” Stiles was even more confused, and the cryptic answers weren’t helping

“At the end of the iris is a purple ring. That’s that part is what gives us more questions.” Stiles' mind immediately went to the dream he had last night about the fox. They described his eyes the same way. But why were his eyes the same as the fox from his dream?

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Huh, yeah?”

“You just had this look on your face. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine just got lost in thought is all. Now come on we have to get to the lacrosse field.”

“Okay. Uh, I’ll see you around Cora.”

“I’m going to head home Derek. See you later.”

They made their way through the halls and to the field. When they got there, Stiles wasn’t surprised to see Scott missing. When he went to go get Derek class had barely started and it had only been twenty minutes since then.

The pair sat in the bleachers while they waited for Scott. They sat in silence while Stiles tried to figure out what to say. Scott clearly thought this whole werewolf thing was a joke and his stubbornness was already starting to shine through.

“Thank you.” Derek said.

“What for.”

“Your help earlier. If that panic attack got too bad I could have gone into my beta shift.”

“Beta shift?”

“Like this I can control my teeth, claws, and eyes without going into my beta shift. Beta shifts are closer to what the public's image of werewolves are. We get the ears and the wolf-like nose and the other three features you’re more familiar with. Then there’s a full shift where we actually become wolves. My mom and Laura could do so it seems to be common amongst the Hales.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah and you might be able to do it too.”

"What?"

“All born werefoxes can perform a full shift. I don’t know about bitten ones, but it may be possible.”

“Awesome!”

“Stiles.” Both Derek and Stiles looked to see Scott running across the field unusually fast.

“Here goes nothing,” he huffed. “Hey Scotty.” He said and stood up.

“Hey.” Then he noticed Derek. “What’s Derek hale doing here man. Wait did you finally-”

“Scott how many times am I going to have to tell you to shut up.” He said through a laugh.

“Well if you didn’t…” Scott gestured towards Derek, who raised a skeptical eyebrow. “then why is he here.”

“Shut up and he’ll tell you.” Derek growled.

“Pipe down Sourwolf.” A look of confusion crossed Scott’s face, while a scowl (directed at Stiles) blessed Derek’s. “Anyway, you know that joke I made the other day.”

“Not the werewolf thing again.”

“When you got bit I started all this reading… Do you even know why a wolf howls?”

“Should I.”

“It’s a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So, if you heard others. A whole pack of them.”

“You’re seriously wasting my time with this. You know, I have a date with Allison tomorrow.

“I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn’t just amazing. It was impossible. Think about it Scott.”

“So I made a good shot.”

“No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved -the speed, your reflexes- people can’t suddenly do that overnight. And then there’s the hearing, the senses, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you don’t need your inhaler anymore. You haven’t used it since that night.”

“I can’t think about this now. We’ll talk Saturday, okay?”

“Saturday? Don’t you get it? The full moon is tomorrow?” Derek said

“What are you guys trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can’t believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you two trying to ruin it?” Scott was focused on Stiles again.

“We’re trying to help. With the full moon it’s going to be too hard to resist and there’s no going back. We’re cursed Scott. And it’s not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak.

“Bloodlust?”

“Your urge to kill.”

“I’m already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles.” At that Derek stood up, with a low growl. If he was in wolf form his hackles would be raised.

After raising an arm to tell Derek it was all right and motioning for him to sit down, Stiles continued. “You _need_ to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I’ve never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You _have to_ cancel that date. You _have to_ call her.” Stiles was trying to be as sympathetic as possible. Clear that Scott wasn’t listening, Stiles grabs Scott’s phone to cancel the date for him.

“What are you doing? Give me that.”

“I’m just trying to find her number.” Stiles was slowly backing away from Scott so it would be harder for him to retrieve his phone.

“Give it to me.” Scott bellowed while flashing his eyes. Before even registering the flash Stiles gives in return he ripped the phone from his hands and sent stiles flying into the bleachers.

It looked like Scott was about to attack again but he was thrown but hit the field, and by Derek who’s beta shift was on full display for Scott and roared in his face. Once it was clear Scott was thoroughly terrified Derek turned around -beta shift receding- to check on Stiles. When he got Stiles into a sitting the younger teen groaned.

“Careful, I don’t know how fast werefoxes heal.” Stiles looked to see a scared Scott on the ground slowly crawling away.

“I-I didn’t mean to do that.” He starts to get up and tries to check on his best friend but Derek growls and Scott backs away again. “I… I’m sorry. Really, I didn’t mean it. I-I have to go.” Scott runs off the field and out of sight.

Stiles stands up when Derek offers him a hand.

“You okay?” he asks.

He pat’s his body down making sure he wasn’t hurt too bad. “Fine. Shit…” he hisses when he touches his abdomen. He lifted his hand to see blood. He looks down to see claw marks and a ripped, bloody shirt. Stiles isn’t too worried about the claw marks though because as soon as he notices them they start to heal and not too long after that they’re gone. “Sorry about the shirt.”

“It’s fine. We have bigger problems.”

“If the full moon is really as bad for us as I’ve read, then it’s very likely Scott’s going to hurt someone. Plus, I still don’t think he’s convinced he’s a werewolf yet.”

“Yeah, I don’t think he does either. But, I’m going to need to find a way to stop him alone.”

“Wait, alone? What about me.”

“We still don’t know enough about werefoxes to be able to trust you tomorrow. I’m going to have to lock you up and Cora’s going to be focused on staying in control. You need to do the same tomorrow. Meet me at the old hale house tomorrow afternoon. I’ll stay with you until the party then I’ll go take care of Scott.” Stiles nodded. He wasn’t too fond of this plan but it was the best one they had for now. “Now, I have to go get a few things really quick for tomorrow. I’ll see you around.”

“Why do I feel like this is all going to go horribly wrong.” Stiles muttered to himself when Derek was out of hearing range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll update again as soon as possible. Let me know what could use a little work.
> 
> So two questions pertaining the fic:  
> 1\. Should I change the sheriff's name to John for future chapters, or keep it as Noah.  
> 2\. Should I make Scott a bad friend after this or keep him in his normal and canonical douchy nature. (Yes I am an avid Scott McCall hater)
> 
> Anyway I hope you all have a nice day.


	3. The Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post compared to the other two chapters. But this is chapter is also about 1000 words longer than the other two as well so hopefully that will help.
> 
> I used several lines from teen wolf in this chapter as well so Jeff davis don't sue me. Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter
> 
> p.s. This chapter is not beta read so I apologize for any misspelled/missing words or grammar mistakes.

With only a couple hours to the full moon, Stiles pulled up in front of the old Hale house. Everyone knew the story, The Hale house had an electrical shortage and the house caught fire and the large family got stuck in the basement. Derek and Laura were at school when it happened so they were spared being there. Their little sister, Cora, was saved just in time by the sibling’s uncle, Peter Hale. Once Cora was safe Peter went back into the house to try and save the rest of his family but sadly failed. When they found Peter he was alive but horribly injured, with burns covering most of his body. He’s been in a coma ever since and has still yet to recover.

The once grand house was now a burnt-out husk. Part of the roof had collapsed into the third floor. The old house had an eerie yet beautiful look to it. Most avoided the house completely but every once in a while, you would here a story about some stupid kid getting caught trespassing after their friends dared them to stay in the house for a specified amount of time.

It was sad really. Such a beautiful house reduced to this.

The day had gone better than he expected. There was no sudden outburst of emotions from him or Scott, but Stiles sense of smell was acting up all day.

Scott barely talked to him all day but when he did it was to apologize frantically about the day before or to wax poetic about Allison and freak out about his date with her. He tried his best to ignore his best friend most of the day but whenever they were in the same room together he could feel Scotts eyes on him and smell the regret and guilt he was producing in mass. Well unless Allison was in the room, then the other teen smelled of adoration, care, and… other things (which made Stiles want to hurl into the nearest trash can.

Derek and Cora were missing all day. Which wasn’t surprising in the least to Stiles. Their sister just died, who could blame them if they took a couple days off school. He heard that when the fire happened the Hale siblings took a year off of school and went to New York before coming back to Beacon Hills to take care of their uncle.

He was honestly glad to be at the old Hale house and not having to deal with Scott. All he really cared about right now was Allison and Stiles was tired of hearing about her.

“Are you going to come in or just keep sitting out there.” He heard Derek say. It still confused him as to whether or not the older teen was yelling or not.

He got out of his precious jeep, tripping along the way. When he walked up the porch and opened the door he was met with the sight of a considerable amount of iron chains. At one end of the chains was a pile of about ten cinder blocks. At the other was Derek sorting through a pile of locks and a set of cuffs.

“Cause this doesn’t scream I’m going to torture and murder you tonight.”

“You’ll be fine. Most of the chains and locks are to keep the cinder blocks together.”

“Yeah that doesn’t make this any less creepy.”

“The cinder blocks are to keep you tethered to something while I go make sure Scott doesn’t maim and/or kill someone tonight. I still don’t know how strong you are and this is all I could get on short notice so we have to hope ten are enough to hold you.”

“Smart. Still creepy though.”

“Shut up and help me?”

“Okay, jeez Sourwolf. I don’t suppose there’s going to be something more comfortable to sit on than the floor.”

“No,” he deadpans and Stiles rolls his eyes.

It didn’t take long for them to finish the little set up Derek had planned. Turns out this is where he woke up the day before because at one point when he tried to explore the burnt home he spotted the coach he was laying on.

“How long till the party starts,” Derek asked.

He pulled his phone out. “A few hours. Don’t worry big guy, you have time to prepare for the dreadful event that is a high school party.” They were quiet for a little while after that but Stiles broke it. Silence makes him uncomfortable and uneasy so too long without noise of some kind makes him fidget and causes his anxiety to act up. “So, how does this work exactly. Do you like tie me up and when the full moon is up let me take my anger issues out on the cinder blocks.”

“No, once again. The cinder blocks are to keep you tethered to something. I don’t need you going on a killing spree while I’m out making sure Scott doesn’t either.”

“But what if that’s not how werefoxes work. What if I don’t even need to be tied up on full moons, just watched carefully.”

“Then we’ll figure that out later. Like I said I’ve never dealt with werefoxes before. We can’t take any chances, so until I can get Scott under control and we can properly see the effects the full moon has on you, you’ll be tied up.”

“Speaking of which, will you be okay out there. You know considering…” he was trying to find the right words without sounding insensitive.

“My sister was found dead and cut in half in the woods. Yeah I’ll be fine. I’ve dealt with loss before”

“You know if you want to talk about it to someone, I’d be glad to listen. I may not know what you’re going through, but I do know what it's like to lose family.”

For a minute or two Derek stayed silent and so did Stiles. Despite the fact that he hated silence, Stiles knew it was necessary at the moment. He may hate silence, but he still knew how to use it to his advantage. Eventually Derek would break and start talking, it might not be about his family or how he feels but he’d say something.

“Who?” he finally said. “W-who did you lose?” His voice was hesitant and uncertain. He smelled uncomfortable but that was small compared to the grief and sadness that surrounded him. There was something else there too. Guilt?

“My mother. She passed away when I was eight, frontotemporal dementia. It’s the only form of dementia that affects teenagers.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I am too. But I think we both know those words don’t do much. Sometimes they don’t even hold any meaning. I think if we apologize to any one it’s the person(s) we’ve lost.” Derek nodded at that, if anyone knew what Stiles meant it was him. “As for the people they leave behind, we should just be there for them. Even if it’s just as a silent shoulder for someone of a quiet presence. As long as they have someone they can trust with their thoughts and feelings to stay by their side I think that person will be better. It still might take a while to heal but as long as you have someone to hold you up, it will heal, and they’ll heal with you.”

It was silent again for a long time after that. Soon after that the smell of Derek’s sadness lessened. It was still there but it wasn’t as potent. Stiles figured that they were both being a nice and quiet presence for each other. The thought made him smile to himself.

They stayed like that for a long time. Every once in a while, they would engage in meaningless small talk that always led nowhere.

When it was time for Derek to leave and go keep an eye on Scott he handed him a blanket, gave him a stern look, said “Don’t kill anyone,” and left. Not too long after that Stiles fell asleep with the blanket Derek gave him acting as a pillow.

_______

Derek pulled up to the curb and eyed the house. There were a few teenagers on the porch and a couple littered out on the front lawn. Stiles was right earlier; high school parties are the worst.

Derek sighed and got out of the car. When he got out of the car he saw some of the people from the basketball team (which he is captain of) were there as well. A few looked surprised, others kept offering drinks and said he earned the right to be drunk.

If only he could.

He made his way to the back of the house and to the backyard. He went over to an unlit fire pit. It wasn’t too long after that he spotted Scott being pulled behind Allison Argent. She smelled like an argent minus the wolfsbane. While Derek doubted it, but it could mean she wasn’t privy to her family’s real business.

After the pair grabbed a red solo cup and some beer they moved to where some other kids were dancing. While dancing with Allison, Scott looked off somewhere and his scent changed automatically to confusion and discomfort.

Derek turned to see what Scott was looking at. He saw Jackson and Lydia making out in a corner, but Lydia was looking straight at Scott. No wonder he was so uncomfortable.

He looked back over to Scott who was now staring at him. He held a glare, still angry about what Scott did to the person who was supposed to be his best friend. Derek could smell the anger that started to radiate off of Scott. The new wolf closed his eyes harshly. The anger wasn’t helping him control the beast inside.

Scott pushed off Allison and started walking through the crowd of teenagers, swaying on the way out to the front of the house. Derek knew he should follow Scott but a better idea came to mind.

_________

Scott scurried out of the house unsure what was wrong with him. He stopped outside and collapsed in the front yard. He fell to the ground, too many sounds and smells overwhelming him.

He finally managed to get to his feet and started towards his mom’s car. When he got in the car he dropped his head onto the steering wheel and tried to calm down. When he felt like he was well enough to start driving he lifted his head and put the keys into the ignition.

When he was about to pull out of his spot he noticed Allison moving across the front yard of the house, then he noticed who she was following. Derek. A low growl emitted from his throat. He would have been concerned if not for the anger now clouding his judgement.

Derek let Allison into the side of his car then went around and got in himself. When he pulled out onto the road, Scott followed behind him.

Scott was doing his best to keep from careening down the street and ramming into Derek’s sleek-black Camaro. The only thing keeping him from doing so was the fact that Allison was in the car too.

With his anger rising Scott felt something pushing out of his gums and putting pressure on his bottom lip. He looked in his rear-view mirror to see what it was but what he saw almost caused him too to drive off the side of the road. The reflection showed him with wolf-like features. Different ears, wolf nose, added facial hair (That would have taken him months to grow on his own), and fangs. What scared him most though was that his eyes were glowing yellow.

He pulled over to the side of the road and got out of the car. He walked over to the line of trees he pulled up to and walked into the woods. About 5 minutes in he tripped and collapsed against a tree and saw that his nails had turned to claws which caused him to jump away from the tree.

He continued to wander around the trees for, god knows how long. It felt like it had been hours, but he couldn’t have been there for more than thirty minutes. He walked for about five more minutes when something caught his attention. A scent? _Allison’s sent_ , he realized but. He started running toward wherever Allison was, letting instinct and her scent guide him.

He made it to another patch of trees in the woods, the trees further apart than before. It didn’t take him long to find what was attracting him, but it wasn’t Allison. Not too far from where he stood was the jacket she wore to the party. It was hanging on a low branch of a tree.

He went to grab the coat but when he was pulling the jacket down something sailed through the air and ripped through his arm and pinned it to a tree causing him to roar in pain.

__________

Watching from a distance as Scott grabbed Allison’s jacket, Derek cursed under his breath when Scott was shot with a hunters arrow. The original plan was to lure Scott in with the jacket then knock him out but forget about the recent hunter development.

Taking down the two hunters on the outside of the line of three -the one in the middle not even looking stunned- he rushed over and pulled the arrow out of his arm and dragged him away. He narrowly avoided a couple projectiles on the way.

Once they were a safe distance from the hunters Derek let go of Scott and pushed him towards a tree.

“Where is she?” Scott demanded.

“She’s home, safe. From you.”

“Who were they?”

“Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries.” Derek moved forward slightly, and Scott sunk further into the tree.

“Us? You mean you! You did this to me!” Scott quickly stood back up and jumped at Derek who caught him by the throat and slammed him into the tree he was previously cowering against.

Still holding the younger teenager up by the throat Derek continued with the conversation. “Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You’ve been given something that most people would kill for. The bite is a gift.”

“I… don’t… want it,” he said between breaths. Scott was desperately clawing at Derek’s hand and wrist trying to get him to release his grip on his throat.

“You will. And you and Stiles are going to need me if you want to learn how to control it.” Scott’s eyes widened when Derek said the name of his best friend. “So you, him and me, Scott – we’re brothers now.”

Derek loosened his grip on Scott’s throat and could see the younger teen relax. He quickly moved his hand to grip Scott’s crooked jaw and slammed his head into the tree he was holding him on. The beta went limp almost instantly and Derek threw his unconscious body over his shoulder and made his way to the old Hale house.

It didn’t take him long to get to his old home. He could find his way to it from anywhere in the preserve. When he entered the house he set Scott down. That’s when he noticed something was missing.

The air smelled largely of thunderstorms, fox, and earth. Where Stiles was supposed to be tied up was a pile of his clothes. “Fuck,” was all he said before he grabbed Stiles clothes, chained Scott up, and left to go search for the missing teen.

__________

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure when he passed out or when he woke up but when he was _aware_ he was awake it was strange. He was in the middle of the and he could feel something pulling him, like it was calling him. Curious he started to move towards the mysterious magnet like object but when he realized what he was walking on he almost ran in the opposite direction.

He was on four, furry legs. The fur on his legs, and apparently paws, was white and in Stiles opinion looked slightly like fire. He turned his head to try and see as much of his new form as possible. As soon as he saw the crimson red fur though he didn’t need to. He was the fox from his dream.

Though strange, being a fox, felt right. After taking a minute to get used to his new body he once again continued to follow whatever was pulling him.

Based on any horror movie Stiles knew he probably shouldn’t be following the mysterious force pulling him deeper into the woods. But his curiosity and instinct were a lot more powerful than his horror movie expertise.

When he got to his destination he arrived at the tree stump. The one also from his dream. Right now every instinct he had was screaming for him to interact with the stump, just one touch. But there was something else telling him not to, something in the back of his head. A voice maybe? Whatever it was he trusted it a lot more than his instincts, or this stump.

He walked around the unusually large stump. Something was definitely off about this thing. Stiles could feel the power radiating from it. And though the temptation to explore that power was strong, the voice in the back of his head was stronger.

He examined the stump further making sure not to get too close to the stump. At one point he tried to use his other senses and sniffed the stump. When he did an involuntary growl came from his throat. Then he heard a howl.

He doesn’t know how he knew it was Derek, especially considering he had never heard the guy howl before mainly just growl. But the pull when he heard the howl was almost as strong as the pull of the stump. He started running towards the sound then howled himself to let Derek know where he was.

It took about ten minutes for them to meet each other. Derek was in his full beta shift and was obviously confused, but Stiles figured it was more the way he looked as a fox than the fact that he was a fox. If the clothes in his hand were anything to go by that is.

“You think you can turn back?” he asked.

Stiles tried to say “I don’t know” but all that came out was a couple of barks. Derek sighed but seemed to understand.

“You need to find something to focus on.” He set the clothes down in front of Stiles and then sat down on the forest floor. “An anchor. You know what you said to me earlier when I almost had that panic attack. Follow your own advice. Focus on a person or a heart beat, a memory, anything. Find something to ground you and pull you back to your human state. Now I’m going to turn around because when you come back you’re going to be nude.”

When Derek turned around stiles did what he said. He first tried to find a memory to focus on. When that failed he moved on to people, his dad was the first person he tried, then Scott, his last resort was his mom. But none of them worked. He kept trying to find someone, something to focus on but nothing worked. Then he landed on Derek’s heart and figured why not. He focused on the older teen’s heart beat and drowned out all surrounding sound.

When he opened his eyes he was butt naked with Derek in front of him. Never had he been so glad for someone avoiding looking at him. As quickly as possible he put on the clothes that Derek brought him and told the other teen it was okay to turn around.

“At least that answers one question about what you are.” Derek says.

“But this still doesn’t explain the purple.”

“No it doesn’t but we still have time to figure that out. Now come on I left Scott tied up at the house.”

_Great,_ Stiles thought, _more things to explain_. “Let’s get this over with,” he mumbled and they made their way back to the old Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter most people said that if I choose to do so they would love to see bad friend Scott McCall, but I also got a couple that said other wise. So what I'm planning on doing is gradually make Scott turn into a bad friend.
> 
> Also I never got an answer to whether or not I should change the sheriff's name. So should I keep Noah or change the sheriff's name to John. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and have a nice day.


	4. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm taking a break from writing this story.

I'm sorry to say but I'm going to be postponing _What If Stiles Was Bit._ Right now I am currently working on a rather large project, or what I hope will be a big project pertaining my writing. Whether this project will be successful or not in the future is up to fate to decide at the moment.

I didn't plan on stopping the story the story so soon especially considering how well it's been doing. As I'm writing this the story has 955 hits and which I say is pretty good for only three chapters. That's not a brag or anything it's more of a general statement I usually think I suck at writing.

I got off track, sorry. 

I'm not sure when I'll resume writing this story. Last time a took a break from writing in general it lasted a few months. But that was because of my crappy mental health not the need to focus on a bigger writing project.

When I do start the story again the new chapter will replace this little message. I again am sorry, I hoped to push out a couple more chapters before I took a break from the fic.

I hope you have a wonderful day and I'll see you when I'm done with this large and hopefully successful writing project is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am sorry but I have three other side projects that are on hold. a couple have been for a while but I'm trying to focus on one project at a time instead of moving from one to another every week.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic let me know what could use a little work or if everything is just fine. 
> 
> I'm just going to ask random questions at the end of every chapter because although I know you don't have to add notes or anything but I feel like I'm not doing my job otherwise. so it will be ethier a question about you guys or just extra info/background stuff on the story.
> 
> So how was everyone's day.


End file.
